Alzheimer Disease
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, sepasang suami istri baru yang sedang diuji kekuatan rumah tangganya. Naruto perlahan melupakan segalanya. "Penderita Alzheimer meninggal tidak sampai 10 tahun setelah terdiagnosa,". "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau lupa! Ingat aku! Ini aku, Sasuke, suamimu!". SasuFemNaru. AU, DLDR! Happy Reading Minna! CHAPTER 9 : JAWABAN. UPDATE! [DISCONTINUE]
1. Permulaan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary :Saat aku menyatakan cinta, kami berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Selalu, kami mengingat janji itu. Dua tahun berpacaran, kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Tahun pertama berjalan lancar, kami berdua sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan baru kami. Hingga di tahun kedua pernikahan kami, Naruto mulai berubah—kearah yang tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan terdengar dari arah dapur. Wortel, tomat dan sayur lainnya dipotong dadu dengan rapi oleh seorang wanita. Rambutnya pirang panjang, digelung rapi dan menyisakan poni miring kearah kiri miliknya. Dengan cekatan, ia memasukkan potongan sayuran tersebut ke panci yang berisi air mendidih. Setelahnya, ia mengaduknya perlahan.

" _Tadaima_ , Naru," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Wanita tersebut menoleh, namun tidak beranjak dari dapur. " _Okaeri_ , Sasuke-kun," serunya dari dapur. Sasuke—pria yang tadi masuk, segera melangkah ke dapur. Indra penciumannya sudah mengendus wangi-wangi yang akan mengisi perutnya. "Apa ini? Kau ingin membuat sup?" tanya Sasuke, berdiri di samping Naruto—sang istri. Naruto masih sibuk memotong daging, sementara Sasuke berkata, "Hei, aku sudah pulang, Naruto-chan," Sasuke memanggil dengan nada manja.

"Ya-iya, aku tahu—tenang saja," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sasuke melirik sang istri yang benar-benar penuh dengan aura kewanitaan. Wajahnya, tangannya, tubuhnya yang berbalut _apron_ manis. Benar-benar istri idaman. GYUUT. Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto ke pelukannya. Naruto terbelalak saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Aku sedang memegang pisau, Sasuke," keluh Naruto. Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hn," jawabnya. Naruto hanya mendecih. "Baik, peluk aku sesukamu," Naruto mengalah. Tanpa Naruto tahu, Sasuke tersenyum dibalik perpotongan leher si pirang.

Naruto tetap mengaduk supnya, sementara Sasuke masih bergelayut manja padanya. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke. "Ya?" Naruto menyahut pelan. Sasuke belum menjawab, ia malah mengisap aroma leher Naruto yang terekspos bebas.

Dikecupnya singkat leher tersebut. "He-Hei! Geli tau!" seru Naruto kaget. Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau manis sekali dobe," balas Sasuke. Naruto merengut kesal. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. "Menurutmu?" Sasuke menggoda Naruto untuk menebak. Naruto mengerucutkan bibir imut. "Aku tidak tahu, cepat katakan saja!" ujarnya menyerah. Gantian Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Kau ini memang dobe. Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Hari—Senin, ah bukan. Hari Jum'at," jawab Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tanggal berapa?" Sasuke kembali memancing. Ia benar-benar kesal jika Naruto juga gagal di pertanyaan ini. "Eung… _chotto_ ," Naruto melirik kalender di ruang lain. "13 Maret," jawabnya lantang. Yak, Sasuke tidak jadi benci, namun ia bertambah geregetan.

"Jadi?". Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Jadi—apa?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan mimik polos. Sasuke menepuk dahi, dan ia menyentil dahi Naruto kemudian. "Auw!" keluh Naruto. "Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke kini benar-benar kesal. Naruto memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Hey, ada apa sih, Suke?" Naruto juga mulai terpancing emosi.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto. "Ini. Hari ini, hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kedua, DOBE," ujar Sasuke tak lama. Mata Naruto terbelalak. "Huh? Benarkah?". Sasuke nyaris menepuk dahi dengan tidak elitnya. "Dasar Dobe," hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir Sasuke saking kesalnya pada istri tercinta. Bisa-bisanya, hari special seperti ini dilupakan begitu saja. Bodoh!

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sepertinya marah, Naruto pun merasa bersalah. "Euh—Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa," elak Naruto. Ia memang sungguh lupa! Sasuke meliriknya. "Aku akan memberikanmu hidangan yang lezat, lebih dari sekedar sup ini," jawab Naruto dengan kerlingan nakal. Mendadak kekesalan Sasuke menguap entah kemana. Mungkin karena pesona Naruto yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi yang menjadikannya seperti ini.

"Kau sudah janji, dan kau tidak boleh lupa," Sasuke mengikat janji. "Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun," jawab Naruto masih meneruskan pekerjaan memasaknya.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan bercinta. Kelelahan, keduanya tertidur lelap hingga keesokan paginya. Sasuke bangun terlebih dahulu, mendapati istri manisnya masih tidur dengan cantiknya. Poninya jatuh ke bantal, tubuh berkulit _tan_ miliknya penuh tanda merah tanda milik Sasuke. Selimut menutupinya hingga sebatas bahu. Mencoba membangunkan namun tidak tega, akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dan memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Ia menyeduh kopi dan teh untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Dibawanya nampan berisi cangkir beda rasa itu, dan diletakkannya di nakas. "Naru-chan, bangunlah. Sudah pagi," tegur Sasuke lembut, tepat di telinga Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto menggeliat nikmat, memprotes siapa yang berani membangunkannya sepagi ini. "Suke…? Ada apa? Ini masih pagi, tau~" protes Naruto, menggulung diri lagi dibalik selimut coklat yang hangat dan lembut kembali menggodanya. "Aku sudah membuat teh dan kopi. Tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan hari bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke dari balik kelopak matanya yang berat. "Baiklah Uchiha, baiklah," ia mengalah dan akhirnya bangun. "Hm, siapa Uchiha? Kau atau aku?" timpal Sasuke mengingat nama mereka berdua yang bermarga 'Uchiha'. Naruto nyaris tersedak teh, "Kau ini! Dasar Teme!" Naruto memukul manja bahu Sasuke kesal.

Rutinitas kembali normal saat akhir pekan telah usai. Sasuke pergi ke kantor, bekerja di perusahaan milik Uchiha—yang katanya sekarang jadi miliknya. Naruto mengikatkan dasi ke kerah baju Sasuke—menjadi istri yang baik, ia melambaikan tangan dan mendapat kecupan singkat di dahi dari Sasuke. " _Ittekimasu_ ," ujar Sasuke. " _Itterashai_ ," balas Naruto lalu kembali masuk saat melihat Sasuke sudah melaju dengan mobilnya.

* * *

Naruto sudah mandi, dan ia duduk di sofa—menganggur. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada rumah yang dibeli Sasuke saat mereka menikah itu. Lalu terbesit di kepalanya, lebih baik bersihkan kamar saja—yang semalam porak-poranda akibat aktivitas malam mereka.

Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk, melihat seprai yang acak-acakan, kemeja dan bajunya yang dilempar sembarangan oleh sang suami tercinta. _'Sasuke benar-benar ganas_ ,' pipinya memerah saat mengatakan itu—bahkan dalam hatinya. Setelah menghela nafas untuk meredakan detak jantung yang tadi begitu cepat, akhirnya Naruto memungut potongan pakaian tersebut dan memasukkannya ke keranjang baju kotor.

Seprainya ia ganti dengan seprai baru—berwarna biru langit yang lembut, seperti kedua warna matanya. Setelahnya, ia mencuci seprai juga baju-baju. Sembari menunggu, ia merapikan kamar lagi. Mengembalikan tata letak pakaian di lemari, menata ulang meja rias yang berisi botol _lotion_ , parfum dan sejenisnya. Naruto duduk di depan meja rias sejenak, memperhatikan dirinya lewat cermin kotak berbingkai hitam.

Dilepasnya jepit rambut yang sudah _nongkrong_ disana bahkan setiap ia bangun tidur, memasak, mandi, mencuci hingga terkadang tertidur dengan jepit itu. _Ah,_ rambutnya sudah begitu panjang. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Poni miring kearah kiri miliknya bahkan hampir menyentuh pundak.

Tangan Naruto meraih sisir putih panjang di atas meja, menyisir pelan rambut pirang miliknya yang begitu lembut—kata Sasuke. Baru semalam ia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke semalaman, ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki Sasuke.

Naruto membuka laci meja rias. Terdapat setumpuk album foto yang membuat Naruto ingin bernostalgia sejenak. Diambilnya satu, dan dibukanya perlahan seolah menanti foto apa yang akan tampak. Naruto terpaku melihatnya, senyum di bibirnya merekah.

Foto itu… diambil tahun lalu, dimana Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi milik Uchiha selamanya.

"NARUTO!". Seseorang berteriak membuat Naruto terkejut dan lantas memasukkan foto itu ke tempatnya lagi. "Ya?"

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Gimana minna? Menarik? Ingin dilanjutkan? Atau mending hapus saja?

Review ya... Sumbang ide kalau bisa, hehe. Makasih!


	2. Tersesat

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary : Naruto sudah melupakan hari jadinya bersama Sasuke. Akankah... ia lupa pada Sasuke juga?

* * *

"NARUTO!" suara teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Naruto terkesiap kaget, memasukan kembali album foto tersebut ke laci meja rias dan berlari ke arah suara. "Ya?" sahutnya dengan senyum. Namun luntur seketika, mengetahui siapa yang berdiri garang di depan pintu. "KAU BENAR-BENAR! AKU SUDAH MEMENCET BEL DAN MENGETUK PINTU! APA AKU HARUS BERTERIAK?!" si tamu marah-marah di depan pintu. Naruto keluar masih dengan _apron_ terikat di badan.

"Kakak! Jangan keras-keras! Kau benar-benar berisik!" seru Naruto tak suka. Ia menyeret tamu yang ternyata kakaknya itu masuk ke rumah. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Kurama-kakak Naruto melepas sepatu dan memakai sendal rumah. Naruto segera ke dapur, menyiapkan teh dan kue. "Sasuke sedang kerja, Naru?" tanya Kurama membuka pembicaraan. Naruto menyahut dari dapur, "Begitulah, seperti biasa," jawabnya.

Tak lama, jamuan pun siap. Naruto membwa baki berisi sepoci teh, dua gelas dan sepiring kudapan ringan kearah meja makan dimana Kurama duduk. Saat ia meletakkan nampan tersebut, ia menatap Kurama bingung. Seolah, tanda tanya besar bertengger di atas kepalanya kini.

"Kakak..." Naruto memanggilnya. Kurama menoleh. "Apa?". Naruto kembali memajang wajah bingung. "Kakak... Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Naruto aneh. Kurama memasang ekspresi kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Kau aneh!" Kurama membalas. Naruto masih terpaku di ujung meja. "Tapi-Kakak kapan datang? Aku tidak ingat," lanjut Naruto horor. Kurama berdecak kesal. "Hah, kau memang! Dasar pelupa! Jelas-jelas kau membukakan pintu untukku. Kau lupa kalau aku berteriak?" tanya Kurama lagi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Seingatku, tadi aku sedang... Eh tunggu, aku sedang apa tadi ya?" Naruto bertanya bodoh. Kurama menepuk jidat. "Dasar Naru!". "Kakak, aku benar-benar lupa. Seingatku aku sendirian sejak tadi. Kakak masuk lewat mana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos-polos bingung. Kurama mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tolong Naruto, jangan bercanda. Aku datang lewat pintu, tentu saja!" jawab Kurama mulai kesal dengan drama adiknya itu.

* * *

Kurama pulang dengan wajah merengut saat ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Maksud ingin memberikan hadiah hari jadi adiknya yang kedua, eh adik imut binti manis miliknya malah mempermasalahkan ia masuk dari mana! Sangat tidak penting! Saat di persimpangan jalan hendak menyegat bis untuk pulang, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Ku-nii, habis bertemu dengan Naru?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. "Ya, begitulah. Hei, titip ini untuknya," ia menyerahkan bungkusan tas kertas pada Sasuke. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Di intipnya tas kertas tersebut. "Hanya sepotong gaun yang kutemukan di sebuah butik. Berikan padanya," jawab Kurama malas-malasan.

"Kenapa tadi nggak dikasih?" tanya Sasuke. Duh Sasuke banyak tanya deh! "Hah, tadi Naruto sedikit menyebalkan! Aku menggedor pintu rumah dan dia tak kunjung keluar. Aku berteriak, barulah ia keluar. Lalu saat ia menyajikan teh, ia malah bertanya, 'Kau masuk dari mana?' Ada apa dengannya?" Kurama bertanya bingung.

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Kurama. Naruto lupa pada Kurama setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya itu? Sasuke kalut. Naruto kenapa sih?

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan ini padanya," Sasuke menyahut dan kemudian berpisah dengan Kurama. Saat ia menekan bel, kemudian Naruto membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ah, _okaeri_ Sasuke-kun," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto. Tak ada rasa menyebalkan di wajah Naruto sedikit pun. Sasuke masuk dan kemudian duduk di kursi makan segera setelah mencuci tangan. Naruto membawakan teh untuk suami tercinta. "Bagaimana kerjaanmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke meliriknya, kemudian menatap kearah poci teh. "Banyak. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Matanya lalu menangkap bungkusan kertas bewarna _peach._ "Apa itu hadiah dari rekan wanitamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Terdengar jelas kalau Naruto tidak suka. Sasuke baru sadar akan titipan Kurama itu. Seringai di wajahnya terukir jelas. Berispa mengerjai Naruto sejenak.

"Iya. Ia memberikannya pada ku," jawab Sasuke dengan pe-de-nya. Reaksi Naruto sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Cemberut, dan menatap bungkusan itu kesal. "Siapa yang memberikannya?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa mendengar pertanyan itu. "Hem... aku tidak bisa bilang," jawab Sasuke-menggoda Naruto. Terlihat Naruto semakin kesal, pipinya sedikit memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Kau cemburu?" tembak Sasuke tepat sasaran. Naruto tersentak. "Ti-Tidak! Siapa bilang!" Naruto memalingkan muka. Sasuke benar-benar ingin tertawa. Naruto manis sekali saat kesal. "Hah, bilang saja kau cemburu, ya kan?" Sasuke kembali memancing. Wajah Naruto merona hebat. "Aku tidak cemburu! Tapi kau seharusnya tidak menerima hadiah itu!" Naruto berseru.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Berusaha menggoda Naruto lagi. "Oh ya? Memang kenapa aku harus menolaknya? Aku harus menghargai pemberian mereka," jawab Sasuke-lumayan masuk akal. Naruto diam , tapi tidak dengan bibirnya. Bibirnya digerakkan kesana kemari, mengerucut. "Aku ini istrimu, pikirkan perasaanku!" cicit Naruto, melirik kearah lain. _Oh my_ , Naruto seperti merajuk.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan untuk tertawa akhirnya kelepasan. Ngakak di tempat. Naruto heran. "HEI! Kenapa kau tertawa?! Kau tidak terima kalau aku istrimu?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya. Sasuke dengan susah payah mengendalikan tubuhnya supaya normal lagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Ya ampun!" Sasuke akhirnya menyudahi acara 'menggoda istri'. Naruto masih memasang wajah pongo. "Hah?". "Ini bukan dari rekan wanitaku, ini dari Ku-nii. Tadi aku bertemu dengan dia di jalan," jelas Sasuke. Naruto tentu, menganga. "Dasar kau! Sialan!" umpat Naruto sambil merengut tidak jelas. "Ku-nii bilang, dia kemari. Namun kau terlihat emnyebalkan jadi ia pulang dan tidak jadi memberika hadiah itu," lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin tertawa lagi. Namun tertahan karena Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu, Ku-nii? Kemari? Kapan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Pantas dia bilang kau menyebalkan," Sasuke bangkit, melepas dasi dan kemeja-bermaksud untuk mandi. "Sasuke?" Naruto bahkan bingung dengan sikap suaminya itu.

* * *

Besoknya, Sasuke kembali pergi ke kantor. Dan Naruto kembali membersihkan rumah-karena kemarin ada yang belum terselesaikan. Menjelang sore, Naruto berniat untuk memasak untuk Sasuke. Saat membuka kulkas, ia baru sadar kalau kotak dingin itu kopong-kosong melompong. "Hah? Sejak kapan mereka semua habis? Haruskah aku membelinya?". Mata Naruto melirik jam. Masih jam 4. Ia punya cukup waktu untuk belanja dan memasak.

Naruto keluar dari rumah dan menguncinya. Laluia berjalan ke _mini-market_. Membeli beberapa sayuran dan bumbu masak yang ada dalam daftarnya. Setelah ia membayar di kasir dan beranjak keluar toko, ia celingukkan. Ke arah kiri ia berjalan. Belok kanan, belok kiri. Lurus.

Hari semakin gelap. Tapi Naruto belum juga sampai di rumah. "Lho? Rasanya... tadi sudah dekat," ujarnya. Ia membawa satu tentengan plastik di lengan kirinya. Kini ia berada entah di mana. Jalan penuh pohon dan hanya ada jalan juga trotoar. Tak ada rumah.

Singkatnya, ia tersesat. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ke kiri, ke kanan, berusaha mencari orang untuk bertanya. Tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil ia jumpai. "Ah ya! Telepon Sasuke!" munculah ide di kepalanya. Di rogohnya saku rok, dan hasilnya tak ada apapun disana.

"Ponselku..." ratapnya. Naruto melihat langit jingga yang siap menggelap. "Sasuke-tolong aku...".

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Halo! Ini saya, AkaiLoveAoi! Kembali dengan Alzheimer...

Gimana ceritanya? kurang berasa? jelek? makin nggak jelas? kecepetan? maksa? gimana-gimana-gimana?

Review aja ya minna, aku terima saran apapun yang membangun. Oke? Jangan takut! Ao nggak gigit kok! *lhoh*

Makasih yang udah baca yaa!

AkaiLoveAoi


	3. Ditemukan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary : Sasuke panik Naruto tak kunjung kembali. Naruto malah menangis karena tidak tahu harus beruat apa. Sampai Naruto ditemukan oleh seorang pria yang asing bagi Naruto...?

* * *

Naruto tersesat, itulah keadaannya sekarang. Dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang ia tak tahu namanya dan sejauh mata memandang tak ada rumah atau tempat yang berpenghuni. Tak ada orang untuk ia tanyai. Sungguh sial dia hari ini.

Ponsel tak bawa, dan arah pun lupa. Mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh? Naruto mengutuk diri dalam hati. Air mata menetes, namun segera dihapusnya. "Menangis takkan mengubah apapun. Aku harus terus berjalan," tekad Naruto.

Langit telah jingga saat ia tersesat. Sekarang malam telah menjemput. Naruto melihat samping kiri dan samping kanan. Benar-benar hanya ada pohon dan jalanan. Sebenarnya, mengapa ia bisa nyasar hingga kemari? Naruto tak mampu menjawabnya. Ia pun tak paham.

Kakinya sudah lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang kelihatannya cukup nyaman untuk disandari barang sejenak. Dibukanya air mineral yang sengaja ia beli, dengan niat untuk stok di kulkas. Namun apa daya, ia malah terjebak di sini dengan ingatan memutar di kepalanya.

Gelap. Naruto mulai gelisah, dan ia baru ingat kalau ia membenci yang namanya gelap. Badannya menggigil takut. TES. TES. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata. "Sasuke... Aku takut," dengan suara bergetar Naruto berucap. Terdengar jelas isakkan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi, menangisi kebodohannya yang terkesan konyol. Lupa arah rumah sendiri.

Naruto memeluk diri menahan dingin. Menyesal keluar hanya dengan selembar kaus dan rok selutut yang takkan mampu menolak dinginnya malam. Ia tidur meringkuk di samping pohon dan diatas rumpu kering. Tak peduli rambutnya kotor. Kalau pulang nanti ia akan segera keramas. Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya.

KROSAK. Bunyi ranting patah karena terinjak terdengar. Namun tidur Naruto tetap tak terusik. Sosok penginjak ranting itu kemudian menyadari keberadaan seorang wanita pirang yang tidur meringkuk. Dikira mati, ia meletakkan dua jari di depan hidung Naruto. Terasa hembusan nafas hangat di sana. "Kukira mayat," ujarnya dingin.

Ia mengambil beberapa ranting kering di sekitar Naruto, dan memasukkannya ke kantung miliknya. Di lihatnya Naruto yang tertidur dan tampak kedinginan karena terus memeluk diri. Dilepasnya jaket biru gelap dan dipakaikannya ke tubuh Naruto. Setelah kayu di sekitar Naruto diambil, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto beserta jaketnya. Tapi belum melangkah genap 2 kali, ia berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Naruto intens.

"Menyusahkan," ia meletakkan kantung kayu bakar miliknya. Diambilnya belanjaan Naruto dan dimasukkannya ke kantung. Ia mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan. Kuat juga.

Lalu diseretnya kantung kayu bakar itu. Sepertinya ia menuju sebuah pondok kayu kecil yang ada diantara pohon-pohon. Bersama Naruto di punggungnya, ia masuk dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Sasuke pulang dari kantor dengan wajah lelah. Bayang-bayang istri menyambutnya dengan segelas kopi hangat telah ada di kepala. Namun nihil. Naruto pun tak membukakan pintu untuknya! Bahkan pintu depan tak terkunci.

"Naru?" panggil Sasuke, mulai menyusuri tiap ruangan. Ruang tamu kosong, begitu pula ruang tivi. Di meja makan tak tersaji teh, kopi maupun kue. Dari dapur tak tercium aroma masakan apapun. Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar. Mungkin istrinya lelah dan ketiduran? Kamar pun rapi bersih, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto.

Sasuke mulai khawatir. Diambil ponsel di saku dan menelpon nomor istrinya. TRING TRING TRING! Bunyi ponsel Naruto terdengar di ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mencari sumber suara, dan ditemukanlah ponsel Naruto tergeletak manis di atas meja rias. Sasuke lantas memutus panggilan.

"Kau ada dimana, Naru?! Naruto! Jangan main-main!" Sasuke berseru ke setiap sudut rumah. Namun Naruto tidak ada dimana-mana. Di kamar mandi, ruang cuci, taman belakang, tak ada bayangnya sama sekali.

Panik namun berusaha tenang. Sasuke akhirnya keluar rumah dan mencoba bertanya pada para tetangga. Beberapa menjawab tidak melihat, namun saat bertanya pada Nyonya Yugito, tetangga di ujung jalan, ia menjawab, "Oh, aku melihat Naruto pergi ke _mini market._ Tapi itu sudah sejak sore tadi. Sekitar jam 4 lewat,". Sasuke mengangkat alis. Naruto bahkan sudah keluar sejak jam empat? Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam!

Setelah berterima kasih pada Nyonya Yugito yang memberikan sedikit petunjuk, Sasuke lekas berlari kearah _mini market_ yang dimaksud. Dihiraukannya sapaan kasir di pintu masuk. Ia segera menelusuri setiap rak di toko itu. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada hasilnya. Tapi Sasuke tak menyerah. Ia akhirnya bertanya pada kasir.

"Apa kau lihat wanita pirang, dijepit rambutnya, bermata biru, dan mempunyai 3 luka di pipi seperti kumis kucing?" tanya Sasuke pada si kasir. Kasir itu tampak bingung dengan hujaman pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak melihatnya," akhirnya ia menjawab demikian. Sasuke mengumpat kesal. "Apa kau lupa?! Ayolah, sekitar pukul 4 lewat! Seorang wanita pirang bermata biru!" seru Sasuke kesal, mencoba mengingatkan si kasir. "Wah maaf Tuan. Saya _shift_ malam yang baru mulai bekerja sejam yang lalu. Tadi mungkin teman saja yang melihatnya pada _shift_ sore," jawab si kasir dengan rasa menyesal.

Sasuke memuluk meja kasir kesal. _Kuso!_ umpatnya dalam hati. "Siapa teman mu itu?! Dimana rumahnya? Kau tahu nomor ponselnya?!" Sasuke kembali memburunya dengan pertanyan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan istrinya itu. "Baiklah, saya akan bertanya dulu pada atasan saya," si kasir menunduk hormat dan beranjak. Sasuke menghela nafas tak sabaran. 5 menit kemudian si kasir kembali. Ini nomor ponsel dan alamatnya. Namanya Shion," si kasir memberikan secarik kertas kecil.

Sasuke segera merebutnya dan mengucap terima kasih. Setelahnya, ia berlari keluar toko. "Naru, kau ada dimana?" dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Ditekannya nomor di kertas sambil berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Sasuke menempelkannya ke telinga, mendengar nada tunggu sangat membuatnya kesal. "Angkatlah!" gumamnya. TREK.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " terdengar suara dari seberang. Sasuke terkesiap.

"Ya, halo. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah anda Nona Shion yang bekerja di _minimarket_ di daerah Konoha?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Terdiam sejenak di seberang. " _Ya, saya Shion. Maaf, anda ada urusan apa?_ " tanyanya.

"Begini, saya hanya ingin bertanya. Apa anda melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dijepit, bermata biru dan mempunyai 3 luka di kedua pipi seperti kumis kucing sekitar pukul 4 lewat?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Wanita pirang? Saya tidak yakin,_ " jawab Shion. Dan itu snagat menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda mengingatnya lagi?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

" _Entahlah, tapi tadi ada beberapa wanita pirang. Yang datang pukul 4 lewat ada 2 orang,_ " jawab Shion lagi, makin mempersulit Sasuke.

Dua? Sasuke kini bingung. "Yang dijepit rambutnya!" serunya refleks.

" _Saya tak begitu ingat. Yang rambutnya di jepit? Ah ya, yang memakai kaus dan rok, mungkin?_ " Shion mulai memberikan petunjuk.

Sasuke kembali cerah. "Ya, ya! Anda melihatnya? Ia pergi kearah mana?".

" _Saya kurang tahu. Ia terlihat bingung ketika keluar toko. Kalau tidak salah, ia pergi kearah kiri,_ " Shion menjawab ragu. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli itu benar atau salah. Setidaknya, ia mendapat satu pentunjuk lagi.

"Baiklah Shion-san, terimakasih," Sasuke memutus telepon. Memang tak sopan, tapi Naruto lebih utama sekarang.

* * *

Naruto membuka mata berat. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum akhrinya sadar kalau ia berada di atas ranjang yang tak begitu empuk dan berselimutkan kain tipis dan jaket biru gelap yang entah dari mana melekat begitu saja pada dirinya. "A-Aku... dimana?" tanyanya takut. Naruto menolehkan kepala mencari jawaban. Di depannya ada perapian yang sudah hampir padam.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan mencari tahu. "Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara masuk ke telinganya. Segera ia menoleh, terpenjat kaget. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Si-Siapa kau...?" Naruto mulai takut. Di tatapnya sosok yang ternyata seorang pria.

"Ku kira kau mati. Tapi ternyata kau masih bernafas, jadi kubawa kemari," jelasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Di taruhnya gelas dan mangkuk berisi-entah apa. "Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar," ujarnya. Naruto menggeleng. "Kau orang asing! Seenaknya membawaku! Siapa kau ini?!" Naruto berseru. Sosok itu menghela nafas. "Duduk dan makanlah! Atau kau ingin ku kembalikan ke hutan yang gelap tadi?" ia mencoba mengingatkan Naruto.

"Hutan?" Naruto malah bertanya. "Ini memang di hutan?" lagi, ia bertanya. Sosok itu bangkit dan memaksa Naruto duduk. "Makan," perintahnya. Naruto memandang makanan itu. Kentang rebus, wortel rebus... "Kau yang memasak ini?" tanya Naruto, sambil mencicipi masakan pria itu. "Begitulah," jawabnya ambigu. Mimik Naruto berubah. "ENAK!" serunya. Pada akhirnya, ia menghabiskan makanan itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Naruto. Pria itu menatap Naruto penasaran. "Siapa namamu?" tanya pria tersebut. Naruto menoleh, kemudian menatapnya. "Naruto, Uchiha Naruto," ia memperkenalkan diri. Sosok tersebut tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto. "Uchiha-Naruto?" ulangnya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Panggil Naruto saja," jelas Naruto.

Pria itu berpikir mengenai pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Berarti kau bagian dari keluarga Uchiha?" tanya pria itu lagi. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, bisa dibilang. Aku menikah dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya," tutur Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu menceritakan ini. Tapi Naruto kira, orang di depannya baik jadi, dia rasa tidak apa-apa kalau hanya berbagi.

"Menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran. "Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Sasuke?" pria itu balik bertanya. "Oh ya, dimana rumahmu?" tanya pria itu, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto mencoba mengingat tapi tak bisa. "Aku lupa jalan. Sepertinya aku mulai buta arah," jawab Naruto dengan nada sendu. Pria itu kemudian berpikir untuk menolong wanita itu. "Dimana ponselmu?" tanya pria itu lagi. Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Sepertinya tertinggal di rumah," jawab Naruto.

"Habiskan makananmu dan tidurlah. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi. Kau bisa bertanya pada mereka kan?" tawar pria itu. Naruto terlihat cerah seketika mendengar pria itu mau menolongnya. "Benarkah? Kau akan mengantarku? Huaaa, terima kasih!" jawabnya senang dan penuh suka cita.

* * *

Sasuke masih mencari Naruto dalam gelap. Ia sangat cemas karena Naruto sama sekali belum ditemukannya. Masih berbalut kemeja kerja, ia yang hampir habis tenaganya akhirnya memilih mengadu ke polisi.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Pak?" tanya petugas jaga, melihat Sasuke datang padanya. "Aku mencari seorang wanita berambut pirang. Dia hilang," ucap Sasuke. "Anda mencari orang yang hilang, Pak? Maaf, dalam prosedur kami, anda baru bisa melaporkan ini setelah 1 x 24 jam korban menghilang," jelas si petugas.

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya. "AKU TAK PEDULI! ISTRIKU MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA!" seru Sasuke, membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya. "Tapi Pak, maaf sekali lagi..." polisi itu melanjutkan tapi Sasuke sudah menyela. "ISTRIKU KEDINGINAN DI LUAR SANA DAN KAU TAK PEDULI?! AKU INGIN DIA DICARI SEKARANG!" Sasuke marah. "Maaf Pak, sekarang sudah malam. Orang bagian pencarian orang hilang sudah pulang semua. Bapak bisa mengisi laporan orang hilang dahulu. Baru besok kembali lagi kemari," jelas si petugas jaga.

Sasuke yang berhasil meredam emosi akhirnya menurut. Ia mengisi laporan tersebut dan kembali ke rumah. Berharap Naruto baik-baik saja dan kembali besok.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo minna, kembali lagi bersama saya AkaiLoveAoi!

Gimana? Ribet, nggak jelas, makin ancur-kah?

Atau membaik? *pede banget aku*

Hehe, pokoknya review yaaa

Sankyuu~

AkaiLoveAoi


	4. Kecurigaan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary :

 _Apa yang membuatmu tidak pulang semalaman? Kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?._ _"Istrimu cantik juga, Sasuke,"_. _"_ _Kalau kalian bertengkar jangan libatkan aku! Selamat tinggal!_ ".

A/N : Halo minna, AkaiLoveAoi kembali lagi! Ao mau minta maaf di chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali typo dan ketidak jelasan yang terselip disana-sini. Ao pengen benerin tapi males #dasar. Okeh, stop curhat. Happy reading aja deh guys!

* * *

Sasuke baru bangun saat matahari sudah menembus jendela di samping pintu depan. Rupanya ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu semalam karena saking capeknya mencari istri tercinta. Tubuh pegal dan mata berat tak ia hiraukan. Sasuke tetap pergi ke kamar mandi, menyiramkan air pada tubuhnya agar menjadi segar kembali.

Dikenakannya kemeja baru bewarna putih. Kemeja itu begitu bersih dan wangi, Sasuke membayangkan Naruto memasangkannya dasi di kerah lehernya seperti biasa. Namun itu tidak perlu sekarang. Ia meliburkan diri hari ini. Tentu saja, menemukan Naruto dan membawanya pulang.

Sasuke keluar, mengunci semua pintu dan jendela yang ada. Ia melangkah menuju halte bis untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Saat itu sekitar pukul 9. Kantor polisi masih sepi. Maklum, para pegawai baru pada datang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu pak?" petugas jaga yang lain menyambutnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan salinan surat laporan yang kemarin diberikan oleh petugas jaga malam. "Ini, bisakah anda membantu saya?" Sasuke sedikit menjelaskan. Petugas jaga itu kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut sambil mencari data di komputer kantor.

* * *

"Tuan Uchiha, anda kehilangan istri anda kira-kira pukul 4 lewat. Ciri-cirinya berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit _tan_ , mempunyai 3 pasang luka di pipi seperti kumis kucing. Terakhir terlihat di _minimarket_ daerah Konoha," kini petugas divisi bagian pencarian orang yang bicara.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, itu menurut tetangga saya-Nyonya Yugito dan kasir _minimarket_ , Shion-san," jawab Sasuke. "Anda sudah meminta kesaksian mereka?" tanya si polisi. Sasuke mengangguk dan bergumam 'Hn,'.

Si polisi nampak berpikir. Ia melihat-lihat kertas laporan Sasuke. "Oh ya, Tuan Uchiha. Apa anda memiliki foto istri anda?" polisi bertanya. Sasuke hampir lupa tentang foto. Tolonglah! Ia sangat panik sehingga lupa dengan teknologi yang dinamakan foto. "Ah ya, tentu ada," jawab Sasuke. Segera ia merogoh ponsel dan mencari foto Naruto yang pas.

Polisi tersebut menatap foto itu lekat. Pose Naruto sedang senyum ke arah kamera dan melambaikan tangan bahagia. "Istri anda cantik," puji polisi tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum. "Memang. Dia sangat cantik,".

Sementara si polisi berpikir bagaimana cara menemukan Naruto bersama para rekannya, Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Mengapa kau bisa pergi dari rumah? Apa yang membuatmu tidak pulang semalaman? Kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?_

 _Kau tidur dimana semalam? Kau tidak tahan dingin kan? Kau juga takut gelap dasar dobe! Siapa yang mau menampungmu untuk tidur?_

Terkesiap.

Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel dan menelpon ke suatu nomor.

Nada tunggu panggilan membuatnya semakin kesal sampai ubun-ubun. TREK! Akhirnya diangkat juga!

" _Moshi-moshi, Sasuke? Ada apa? Ini pagi sekali, kau menelponku,"_ suara di seberang terdengar.

"Sakura?! Sakura, aku ingin tanya! Apa Naruto semalam ke rumahmu? Menginap bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point_. Ia sangat berharap Sakura menjawab 'iya'.

" _Hah? Naru-chan? Dia tidak ke rumahku, dan tidak juga menginap! Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah dia sudah punya dirimu, untuk apa lagi tidur di rumahku? Kau aneh sekali!_ " jawab Sakura galak.

Sasuke kesal setengah mati. "Kau yakin?! Apa kau sempat melihat Naruto di suatu tempat? Jawab Sakura!".

" _Ada apa denganmu, pagi-pagi sudah marah denganku! Apa urusanku dengan Naru-chan?! Kalau kalian bertengkar jangan libatkan aku! Selamat tinggal!_ " TREK! Telepon diputus kasar oleh Sakura. Sasuke memandangi layar ponsel dengan tulisan ' _Panggilan Diakhiri_ '. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Dasar perempuan itu! Masih sama saja sejak dulu!" umpatnya.

"Ekhm, Tuan Uchiha, maaf," polisi itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali fokus. "Oh ya, maaf. Saya mencoba menghubungi temannya," jawab Sasuke. "Oh begitu, ya sebaiknya memang di coba," polisi tersebut paham.

TOK TOK. Ruangan tersebut di ketuk dua kali dari luar. Seorang polisi lain membuka pintu, "Maaf Kapten, ada surat pengajuan pencarian orang," ia menyerahkan dokumen surat sama seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja berbeda nama.

* * *

Naruto keluar dari pondok kayu itu, masih bersama pria yang semalam menolongnya. Mereka berdua berjalan. Naruto masih sama dengan penampilannya semalam. Hanya saja, pria itu memberikan jaket biru donker yang semalam ia pinjamkan.

"Untukmu saja," ujarnya. Naruto tentu menolak. "Tidak perlu. Suamiku bisa marah kalau aku menerima pemberian orang lain. Lagi pula, sepertinya ini jaket kesayanganmu," jawab Naruto saat hendak berangkat dengan pipi bersemu merah memalu. Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak, bilang saja ini dariku. Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Naruto akhirnya pasrah.

Setelah berjalan setengah jam, akhirnya Naruto dan pria itu sampai di seberang kantor polisi. "Maaf, tapi aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini saja. Tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?" tanya pria tersebut. Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu!" Naruto membungkuk memberikan hormat padanya. Naruto kemudian menyebrang jalan.

"Oh ya, akan kuberitahu padamu kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke!" serunya dari seberang jalan. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu, aku akan tahu sendiri," jawab pria itu pelan. Naruto masuk ke gedung kantor polisi tersebut, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pria itu.

"Istrimu cantik juga, Sasuke,".

* * *

"Uchiha Naruto?!" seru si polisi yang menginterogasi Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak mendengar namanya. "Kau, dimana kau dapatkan ini?!" seru Sasuke pada si petugas yang menyerahkan dokumen itu. "Apa dia wanita berambut pirang?" Sasuke memastikan.

"I-Iya, dia wanita pirang. Ia sedang menunggu di ruang depan karena saya bilang, saya akan menyerahkan dokumen ini pada Kapten," jawab si petugas gagap karena tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sasuke langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, si Kapten menyusul berikut juga sang bawahan yang mengekor.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang depan, dimana ada meja 'keluhan' yang siap menyambut berbagai masalah masyarakat. Dilihatnya seorang wanita pirang duduk bersandar di bangku dengan rambut tergerai manis. "NARUTO!" panggil Sasuke.

Dan dia menoleh. Dengan mata berbinar, wanita pirang itu menatap Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan ingin berlari pula kearah suaminya. Tapi, sang suami lebih cepat sehingga, ia berakhir dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau dari mana saja semalam? Aku sangat khawatir padamu!" Sasuke memeluk erat punggung dan pinggang Naruto, menenggelamkan wajah nya diantara helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto juga ikut-ikut memeluk Sasuke. "Maaf-maafkan aku... hiks..." Naruto menangis karena merasa bersalah juga senang karena bertemu dengan suaminya.

Yah, petugas polisi yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum iba melihat pasutri yang romantis ini.

* * *

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang lakukan sampai bisa tidak pulang semalaman?" tanya Sasuke penasaran setelah Naruto membersihkan diri. Naruto duduk di kursi makan, menyesap teh buatan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Sepertinya aku hm..." Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "Oh ya! Aku pergi ke _mini market_ , lalu... ngg..." sekali lagi Naruto mengingat-ingat. Sasuke mencoba membantu. "Kau lupa jalan pulangnya?" Sasuke menebak. Naruto menatapnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak lupa!" jawab Naruto mengelak.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah, terserah. Aku ingin tanya padamu. Jaket biru itu punya siapa?" ia menunjuk jaket yang teronggok di kursi makan sebelah Naruto. Naruto ikut menatap jaket itu. Lama dan lekat. "Eh, tidak tahu. Bukan punya mu, Sasuke?" Naruto malah menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah punya jaket itu, apa kau lupa?". Naruto merengut. "Kau mengenakan jaket itu saat kita bertemu di kantor polisi tadi. Apa semalam kau bertemu seseorang?" tanya Sasuke-tajam. Naruto kembali mengingat. "Entahlah... Seingatku aku tidur semalam..." jawabnya. Sasuke was-was. "Tidur? Tidur dimana? Dengan siapa?" sikap posesif kembali muncul.

Naruto geleng kepala. "Tidak begitu ingat. Tapi aku merasa hangat semalam," jawab Naruto polos. Sasuke kesal. Siapa yang sudah tidur dengan Naruto selain dirinya?! Segera ia rampas jaket itu dan mengendusnya.

 _Pria? Kau tidur dengan pria lain?_ _Siapa itu?_

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo, semuanya! Kembali lagi bersama Ao!

Maaf yaa, Ao baru bisa update hari ini. Beneran deh kemaren Ao sibuk hehe

Gimana ceritanya? Baguskah? Jelek kah? Makin berantakan dan tidak jelas? Typo?

Yaudahlah ya, Ao minta maaf kalau ada salah *bungkuk*

Review ya minna-san!

Arigatou~

AkaiLoveAoi


	5. Ketahuan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary : Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengetahui apa yang selama ini terjadi pada istri tercinta.

 _"Ma-Maaf? Apa yang anda bilang barusan?" Sasuke meminta Tsunade mengulang nama asing yang masuk tiba-tiba di kepalanya._

 _"Alzheimer. Penyakit pikun," jelas Tsunade singkat dan tajam. Apa...? Pikun...?_

* * *

"Jadi, siapa yang menolongmu semalam? Apa dia juga orang yang memberikan jaket ini?" Sasuke kini bertanya pelan sambil mengacungkan jaket tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Aku tidak tahu Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingat!" seru Naruto kesal.

Ia baru pulang dan dihujami pertanyaan sepele seperti itu. Itu menyebalkan baginya!

"Aku hanya bertanya, siapa yang menolongmu. Apa itu salah?" Sasuke membela diri. Rasanya dobe-chan nya ini makin dobe saja!

Naruto membuang muka. "Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingat! Aku juga tidak tahu namanya!" balas Naruto. Ia menjauh, keluar dari area meja makan dan masuk ke kamar. Plus, membanting pintunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, merasa bersalah. "Ck, Naruto itu," keluhnya.

Ia akhirnya mengalah, mengetuk pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan. Dijumpainya Naruto duduk di ranjang dengan selimut menggulung tubuhnya. "Hei hei, baiklah... Aku minta maaf," ujarnya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, pastilah selalu laki-laki yang (di)salah(kan).

Naruto masih diam dengan bibir mengatup. Sasuke menghampiri. "Naru, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bertanya soal orang itu lagi," Sasuke berusaha membujuk sang istri. Naruto hanya melirik mata Sasuke sesaat, ia melirik kearah lain.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan," kata Naruto mendadak. Sasuke menahan senyum melihat istrinya merajuk seperti ini. Imut sekali, batinnya. Dielusnya perlahan kepala sang istri.

Kalau diingat-ingat, walau baru kehilangan Naruto semalaman, Sasuke sudah seperti kehilangan berhari-hari. Panik tanya orang sana-sini sampai-sampai pada polisi segala.

"Aku sayang padamu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba tepat di telinga Naruto. Tubuh Naruto merinding dan pipinya panas seketika. Begitu kata sakral itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya ia merasa sangat malu.

"Lain kali, kalau kau ingin pergi, kau harus bilang padaku, mengerti?" Sasuke memberikan pilihan. Naruto meliriknya dengan wajah malu. CUP, Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto sekejap. Tambah malu-lah Naruto. "Sasuke! Berhenti melakukan hal memalukan!" Naruto menutup selimut dan membungkus dirinya rapat-rapat.

"Apanya yang memalukan, Naru?" goda Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar malu. "Aku mau tidur!" seru Naruto dari balik selimut. Sementara Naruto berusaha meredupkan degupan jantung yang mendadak membara, Sasuke tertawa cekikikan dari luar selimut.

* * *

Esok paginya, Sasuke masih ingin meliburkan diri dari kerjaannya. Ada yang mau tahu apa kerjaan Sasuke? Hem, itu pun Author tak tahu. Maaf ya, pembaca. Oke lanjut.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sasuke masih tidur di sebelahnya. Niat ingin membangunkan, tapi timbul niat lain. "Aku masak saja," Naruto menjawab sendiri. Ia bangkit, menggulung rambutnya dengan jepit rambut lalu mencuci muka.

Diraihnya _apron_ yang tergantung manis di dinding dapur. Naruto melangkah ringan meraih teko yang ditaruh di rak piring. Diisinya dengan air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor yang sudah ia nyalakan.

Naruto membuka laci untuk mengambil kopi dan teh. Tapi malah, "Hah? Kemana kopinya?" Naruto mendadak bingung. Ia memeriksa seluruh laci di dapur miliknya. Teh hijau serbuk miliknya juga lenyap. "Apa aku lupa taruh ya?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya. Segera ia menggeleng. "Tapi aku menaruhnya di sini!" ia tetap bersih keras.

Suara ribut di dapur membuat Sasuke terbangun. Bunyi gelas yang bersentuhan bisa membangunkan dirinya yang sensitif akan bunyi. "Ada apa sih? Berisik," ujar Sasuke masih dengan muka bantal.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingat dimana aku menaruh kopi dan teh?" tanya Naruto masih mencari di laci-laci. Sasuke mengangkat alis, bingung dengan pertanyaan sang istri. "Hah?" untuk kali ini dia telmi alias telat mikir. Naruto berhenti mencari. "Kopi dan teh! Aku ingin menyeduhnya. Kau tahu mereka disimpan dimana? Aku tidak menemukannya di sini!" seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas paham. "Kau ini, lupa kalau kau menaruhnya di sini?" Sasuke lantas membuka kulkas. Dikeluarkannya satu toples teh hijau serbuk dan sebotol kopi bubuk. "Eh, mengapa ada di kulkas?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan ekspresi yang tidak terdefinisi lagi.

Sasuke rasanya ingin menepuk jidat. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak dilakukannya. "Kau yang meletakkannya, dasar! Kau bilang kalau dimasukkan ke kulkas mereka akan lebih awet dan tidak di semutin," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memasang wajah bingung. "Aku tidak ingat bilang begitu," balas Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Aku tahu kau pelupa, tapi mengapa hal seperti ini bisa lupa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Kau melakukan ini setiap hari kan?".

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar, tidak bergeming. Ia melanjutkan menyeduh teh dan kopi dengan air yang telah matang.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto-nya?

* * *

Atas bujukan dan rayuan maut Sasuke pada Naruto, akhirnya Naruto mau melakukan _medical check-up_. Yah, Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan kalau keadaan istrinya itu baik-baik saja-terutama pada masalah pelupanya itu.

Memang sih, sejak SMA Naruto dikenal ceroboh, bodoh dan pelupa. Namun baginya Naruto cukup pintar untuk beberapa hal. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto bersikap aneh. Pelupa Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya khawatir.

Pertama, hari jadi mereka telah Naruto lupakan.

Kedua, kedatangan Kurama ke rumah. Naruto lupa pada Kurama saat ia bertamu.

Ketiga, Naruto lupa arah pulang ke rumah setelah ia belanja. Ini bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Separah-parahnya Naruto, ia takkan sebegitu bodoh untuk lupa dengan jalan pulang.

Keempat, ia lupa dimana ia menaruh kopi dan teh yang ia seduh tiap hari. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

"Tuan Uchiha, hasil MCU bisa anda lihat seminggu lagi," kata sang dokter berkacamata, Kabuto-sensei.

Sasuke menunduk hormat dan pergi bersama Naruto kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Saat seminggu berlalu, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian. Ia langsung pergi ke sana tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu. Untungnya, Sasuke bisa mengambil hasil MCU istrinya juga. Terdapat beberapa hasil tes yang dibukukan, juga beberapa hasil ronsen. Sasuke sengaja mengambil paket lengkap sampai MRI ( _Magnetic Resonance Imaging_ ) khusus untuk Naruto. Walau awalnya Naruto menolak mentah-mentah karena takut, tapi Sasuke bilang ini sekali seumur hidup, yah... Entah bujuk rayu apa yang Sasuke umbar sehingga Naruto bersedia melakukannya.

"Apa ada keanehan pada istriku?" tanya Sasuke pada dokter yang sama, Kabuto-sensei. "Sejauh ini, untuk kesehatan biasa seperti organ jantung, tingkat kolestrol dan gula darah normal. Paru-paru masih berfungsi baik. Mata tiada gangguan, gigi masih cantik," ujar Kabuto panjang.

Sasuke bernafas lega. "Tapi sebaiknya, Tuan Uchiha, anda membawa hasil ronsen ini ke bagian radiologi," kata dokter Kabuto, seolah masih ada misteri yang tertinggal. Di sana ada ronsen gigi dan tengkorak. "Maksud anda, ronsen otak ini?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk lembaran hitam besar tersebut. Kabuto mengangguk. "Maaf saja, bukan maksud menakut-nakuti. Dari bentu otak istri anda, saya melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Bentuknya... tidak normal," jawab Kabuto.

Sasuke menahan nafas. Otak istrinya tidak normal, katanya? "Saya bisa buat surat rujukan untuk anda. Ada salah satu dokter ahli otak di rumah sakit ini. Namanya Dokter Tsunade," jawab Kabuto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia akan kembali lagi besok.

* * *

Setiba di rumah, Naruto menyambut Sasuke namun kali ini tanpa kopi dan teh. Sasuke tidak ingin duduk di meja makan. Tanpa basa-basi dengan istrinya, ia langsung mengurung diri di kamar mandi. "Sasuke-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke diam saja di kamar mandi, mengunci pintu dan berkaca.

 _Yang benar saja kata Kabuto-sensei. Apa anehnya otak Naruto?_ batinnya sambil menerawang hasil ronsen Naruto yang ia bawa ke kamar mandi. Namun pada dasarnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk orak pada umumnya. "Apa masalahnya?" Sasuke masih memandangi hasil ronsen tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto masih sabar memanggil dari luar. "Aku akan mandi Naruto," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Aku ingin kopi," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto berhenti mengetuk pintu. "Baiklah," samar-samar Sasuke mendengar kata itu terucap.

Sasuke benar-benar mandi setelah meletakkan hasil MCU itu di samping wastafel.

* * *

Lewat telepon, Sasuke membuat janji dengan Tsunade, dokter rekomendasi Kabuto. Ia baru bisa bertemu dengan dokter itu lusa. Sedangkan Sasuke ingin secepatnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud Kabuto.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda mengosongkan jadwal anda untuk saya besok malam?" pinta Sasuke.

" _Tidak bisa Uchiha-san. Saya mempunyai banyak janji, bukan hanya dengan anda,_ " jawab Tsunade dengan nada sombong.

Sasuke yang notabene juga sombong, membalas.

"Tsunade-san, saya mendapat surat rekomendasi dari Kabuto-sensei soal anda! Jadi, saya ingin segera berkonsultasi!" jelas Sasuke.

" _Tidak bisa. Lusa saya baru kosong_ ," Tsunade tetap kukuh.

Tapi Sasuke tak kalah gentar. " _Tsunade-san, tolonglah. Saya butuh bantuan anda,_ ".

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang. " _Pagi. Datang ke rumah sakit bagian radiologi pukul 9. Lewat dari itu, saya takkan melayani anda_ ," ujar Tsunade memberi Sasuke harapan.

Senyum Sasuke merekah. "Baik! Saya akan datang!"

* * *

"Ma-Maaf? Apa yang anda bilang barusan?" Sasuke meminta Tsunade mengulang nama asing yang masuk tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

" _Alzheimer_. Penyakit pikun," jelas Tsunade singkat dan tajam. _Apa...? Pikun...?_

"Maaf... apa itu Al-Al...?" Sasuke saja masih susah mengucapkannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu menahu soal penyakit.

"Penyakit Alzheimer. Berdasarkan gejala yang anda ceritakan pada saya, dan hasil ronsen otak yang di dapat dari MCU minggu lalu... Istri anda bisa dinyatakan sebagai salah satu penderitanya," jawab Tsunade, menatap hasil ronsen yang dimasukkan ke kotak neon dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke masih membatu. _"Alzheimer_ adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak, menyebabkan penurunan fungsi otak dan disfungi pada memori dan menyebabkan pikun. Gejala pertamanya adalah sering bingung, lupa sepele sampai lupa pada hal yang rutin. Orang yang telah terdiagnosa menderita _Alzheimer_ akan meninggal kurang dari 10 tahun setelah ketahuan," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade nanar, apalagi setelah mendengar kalimat bagian akhir. "Apa...? Meninggal...?". Lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkannya. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana kalau Naruto akan mati dalam keadaan melupakan dirinya.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Kembali lagi bersama Ao... Maaf Ao jarang banget update nih

Gimana ceritanya...? Bagus? Jelek? Nyebelin? Jangan lupa review yaa Mas-Mas dan Mbak-Mbak, serta Adek-Adek yang sudah baca...

Ao sangat sibuk #halah. Dan Ao sangat berusaha untuk mengetik fanfic tercinta ini.

Pokoknya makasih yang sudah baca sampai sini~

Sankyuu~~

AkaiLoveAoi


	6. Ketakutan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary :

 _"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?". "Aku takut kau lupa padaku..."_

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke memasuki rumah bahkan tanpa mengetuk. Sang istri yang masih berada di meja makan-menunggu Sasuke pulang, menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto, menyambutnya. Sasuke mendongak melihat Naruto. Matanya membulat melihat penampilan Naruto yang... aneh?

Untuk apa malam-malam begini memakai kaos longgar yang entah dapat dari mana serta celana model _cutbray_ yang juga entah dari mana Naruto dapat. Untunglah _apron_ manis itu masih melekat di badannya.

"Kau-kenapa memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto memandang dirinya sendiri. "Hah? Bukankah aku selalu memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Sasuke benar-benar heran. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi suka celana _cutbray-_ yang bagi Sasuke menjijikan itu?

Setahunya Naruto akan selalu memakai rok. Entah _mini, medium, large_ -emang minuman? Maksudnya, entah rok pendek, selutut atau pun panjang. Naruto sangat jarang sekali banget memakai celana. Ini lagi _cutbray!_

Tersentak dalam pikirannya. Perkataan Tsunade tadi pagi.

" _Penderita Alzheimer cenderung berubah karakter menjadi semaunya dan tidak bisa mengurus diri. Ia menjadi gampang marah dan gampang senang, juga acak-acakan dalam berpakaian_ ,".

Nah, Sasuke paham. Ditatapnya Naruto lekat. Naruto juga memandang Sasuke balik. "Eung... ada apa?" tanyanya canggung. Plis deh, sudah pasutri untuk apa lagi canggung?!

Pandangan Sasuke berubah sendu. Naruto tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Ia berusaha memahami tapi tidak bisa. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mencoba untuk berpikir.

Apa dia harus bilang pada Sasuke kalau dua hari terakhir ia terus meminum obat sakit kepala karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan rasa sakit yang seolah menggedor-gedor kepalanya? Ia ingin mengadu, tapi takut Sasuke menjadi khawatir berlebihan.

Jadi Naruto memilih bungkam.

Saat Naruto hendak memutus kontak mata dengan suaminya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup bibirnya pelan. Penuh kelembutan dan tanpa paksaan. Naruto terkejut, matanya membuka menatap Sasuke yang menutup mata, berusaha menyampaikan perasaan lewat ciuman tanpa gairah namun penuh kasih.

Dilepasnya kecupan itu, Sasuke lalu memeluk si pirang. Lagi-lagi lembut. Naruto bingung. Kenapa dengan Sasuke?

Di lain sisi, Sasuke berusaha meredam getaran tubuh akibat menahan tangis. Sungguh hancur dirinya mengetahui istri tercintanya yang masih diusia produktif seperti ini sudah terserang penyakit seperti itu.

Di peluknya si pirang dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut jika terlalu erat malah pecah, hancur berhamburan dan hilang tak kembali. Sasuke kemudian melepas dekapannya lalu memasang wajah 'semua baik-baik saja' dan itu berhasil. Ia lolos dari interogasi Naruto malam itu.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya mencari tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah masuk ke tubuh istrinya itu.

* * *

Sasuke tak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memberi tahu Naruto perihal penyakitnya sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bagus. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tega. Memberitahu keluarga Naruto? Itu juga bukan pilihan baik. Apalagi kalau Kurama sampai tahu... Entah apa yang akan dihancurkan Kurama setelahnya.

Membawa Naruto ke dokter? Tolong hapus itu dari daftar pertanyaan. Naruto benci segala hal tentang dokter rumah sakit, medis dan apapun yang menyangkut itu.

 _"Apa penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Sasuke pada Tsunade kemarin._

 _"Sayangnya, Tuan Uchiha. Penyakit ini memang tak ada obatnya. Yang hanya ada perawatannya saja. Anda harus merawat Naruto-san dengan baik sekarang," jawabnya._

Sasuke menutup muka saat mengingat rentetan kalimat yang mengerikan itu. Penyakit yang tak ada obatnya. Apa Alzheimer memang tidak bisa disembuhkan?

* * *

Pagi-paginya, Sasuke terlambat bangun karena kelelahan berpikir. Naruto membangunkannya, dengan cara lain.

PRANG! Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari dapur. Sasuke segera bangkit, ia langsung teringat Naruto. Dijumpainya Naruto tengah memunguti pecahan gelas kaca sampai jari-jari itu teriris. Sasuke ngeri sendiri.

"NARUTO!" Ia memekik dan langsung meraih tangan Naruto yang berdarah. Naruto sudah menangis saat itu. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." ia hanya bisa menyebut nama suaminya. Sasuke benar-benar miris melihat istri tercintanya. "Sudah, biarkan saja itu. Aku yang bereskan. Sekarang kita obati lukamu," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Sasuke mengambil baskom berisi air, kapas kering juga obat merah. Setelah membersihakn luka dan mengobatinya, Sasuke lalu memunguti pecahan gelas yang berserakan. "A-Ano... Sasuke-kun. Aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke kemudian meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang terluka. Mengelusnya lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Itu sama sekali bukan masalah," jawab Sasuke lembut. Naruto malah terisak. "Ta-Tapi..." Naruto hendak berkata. Sasuke memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Gelasmu... gelas kesayanganmu... pecah..." jawab Naruto. Air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau itu gelas kesayangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," ujar Sasuke, menyeka air mata Naruto dengan jempolnya. "Dari pada gelas itu, aku lebih tidak rela kalau kau terluka seperti ini," Sasuke benar-benar ingin menangis juga.

 _Biarlah walau semua benda kesayangannya pecah dan hancur... Gelas, piring, tempat tidur, bahkan rumah... Ia tidak peduli. Yang penting Naruto tetap ada. Tidak hancur oleh penyakitnya seperti ini..._

* * *

Semenjak insiden gelas pecah, Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan Naruto menyentuh gelas beling. Semua gelas dan piring ia ganti dengan berbahan plastik anti pecah. Pertamanya Naruto protes, tapi Sasuke menegaskan kalau itu demi keselamatan dirinya. Yah, Naruto tidak bisa menolak.

Seperti biasa malam itu, Sasuke pulang dari tempat kerja. Ia melepas dasi, menaruh jas di sofa dan duduk di kursi makan. Naruto keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makanan. Dari baunya saja, ia bisa merasakan betapa sedapnya rasa masakan Naruto itu. Ya ampun, benar-benar istri idaman.

"Ini dia Sasuke-kun! Sup tomat!" Naruto membawa panci yang masih menguap. Ditaruhnya di meja beserta nasi dan semangkuk lauk daging. Sasuke benar-benar senang. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto. Sejenak, kekhawatirannya akan Naruto menguap. "Naru... bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Naruto yang hendak mengambilkan Sasuke nasi terdiam sejenak. "Huh? Melakukan apa?" tanyanya polos. Sasuke memutar bola mata, lalu terpaku pada Naruto. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja hubungan suami-istri," jawabnya ringan. Memerah pipi Naruto mendengarnya. "Ja-Jangan bicara begitu di meja makan, dasar bodoh!" ucap Naruto malu. Ia meletakkan mangkuk nasi Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar senang. Ia kemudian menyendoki sup tomat ke mangkuknya. Dicicipnya sedikit. _HAH? KOK...?_ Sasuke bingung dengan indra pengecapnya. "HUWAA! KOK HAMBAR SEKALI?!" Naruto tiba-tiba memekik setelah mencicipi sup buatannya sendiri.

"Kau... tidak menambahkan garam...?" lirih Sasuke, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. "Eh-aku... lupa sepertinya," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala memohon ampun.

Sasuke kembali diliputi rasa takut. Tentu saja ia takut! Istrinya... istrinya bahkan lupa memberi garam pada masakannya sendiri! Memasak sudah menjadi ciri khas Naruto bahkan sejak mereka SMA! Sasuke sangat takut sekarang.

Segera ia bangkit dan menyeret paksa Naruto ke kamar, meninggalkan makan malam mereka.

Dibantingnya Naruto ke tempat tidur. Sedikit kasar, dan Naruto meringis sakit. "Sa-Sasuke?! Ada apa...?" ia bingung dengan perbuatan suaminya. Rasanya tadi suaminya tersenyum senang. Masa... hanya karena supnya tidak enak?

Sasuke membuka kemejanya sendiri, lalu menciumi Naruto dengan ganas dan tanpa aba-aba. "Sa-ngh," bahkan mulut Naruto terkunci, tak bisa mengucap apapun lagi. Naruto menutup mata takut. Biasanya, kalau sudah seperti ini, malam akan berlangsung sangat panjang. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Di lain pihak, Sasuke terus menginvasi setiap detil dari bibir istrinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin Naruto lupa, lupa bagaimana rasa bibir yang menciumnya. Juga, ia tidak ingin Naruto lupa, bagaimana tingkahnya saat mencoba memberi ciuman ini padanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto lupa.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Naruto memutus ciuman panjang itu setelah mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana. Sasuke tersadar dari tindakan berlebihannya. Dipandangnya Naruto yang masih berpakaian. "Jangan buru-buru. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke masih menatap Naruto.

BRUGH. Sasuke memeluk Naruto-nya. Ia setengah berlutut, sedangkan Naruto duduk menekuk lutut. Sasuke membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto, diantara helaian rambutnya. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Sa-Sasu...?" Naruto bingung. _Hiks..._ Bisa Naruto dengar dengan jelas dari telinganya, Sasuke tengah menangis. Yang tidak ia tahu... apa alasannya?

"Aku takut..." ucap Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan di benak Naruto. "Aku takut kau lupa padaku..." lanjut Sasuke lagi. "Huh... Lupa? Mana mungkin?" sergah Naruto. Masih ia dengar di telinga, Sasuke yang menangis.

"Aku takut kau melupakanku, aku takut kau pergi dari ku..." Sasuke kembali berujar. Naruto masih tidak mengerti, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Sasuke-nya.

Direngkuhnya punggung pria itu agar tetap ada di dekatnya. "Aku tidak akan begitu. Aku kan, sudah ada di hatinya Sasuke. Sasuke juga ada di hatiku. Tidak mungkin ada yang lupa, tidak mungkin ada yang pergi," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mata. Mencerna perkataan Naruto yang tadi. _Seandainya bisa begitu... Naru._ "Kau harus janji!" Sasuke berucap-masih dalam posisi memeluk. Naruto tersenyum, "Iya, janji," Naruto mengelus punggung yang tidak berbalut apa-apa itu.

Kemudian Naruto melepas pelukan tersebut, dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan yang tertunda tadi.

* * *

 _ **Dua hari kemudian...**_

"Ungg..." Naruto menggumam rancu. Ia tiduran di tempat tidur. Badannya sama sekali tak terasa enak! Pusing, mual, mulas, panas... Pokoknya sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Mendadak, Naruto ingin muntah lagi. Segera ia menyibak selimut dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Wastafel jadi tujuannya. Dan lagi-lagi sama seperti tadi. Ia tidak memuntahkan apapun. Hanya riak-riak kecil yang keluar. Tapi, rasa mualnya tak kunjung hilang.

Sial... Ia tidak tahu obat apa yang bisa mengobati pusing dan mual secara bersamaan. Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah pergi kerja dari tadi. Setelah ia bersih-bersih, barulah rasa pusing-mual-mulas ini muncul. Kalau menelpon Sasuke, sama saja menambah beban Sasuke! Iie, ia sama sekali tak ingin merepotkan suaminya.

ECK! Terlintas di pikiran Naruto suatu hal gila yang sama ini belum pernah ia bayangkan. Segera ia bongkar lemari di kamar mandi. YES! Ketemu! Alat tes kehamilan!

Naruto langsung mengikuti petunjuk dan mengetesnya. Ia menunggu hasilnya semenit kemudian. Garis 2 untuk positif, garis satu negatif. Ia menanti-nanti, berapa garis yang akan keluar?

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Holaaa minnaaaaa! Lama tidak bertemu! (WOY KEMANE AJE LOOO, UPDATE LAMA BANGET!)

HEHE, maaf ya semua. Saya lama banget meng-update cerita ini, malah _publish_ cerita lain. He, gomen!

Yang penting sekarang, gimana cerita yang tadi? Gak seru? atau menarik? Kurang panjang? Jelek?

Duh, pokoknya ngomong di _review_ aja lah yaaa.

Makasih lho kalian udah baca!

SANKYUU~

AkaiLoveAoi


	7. Kejutan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary : Saat Naruto tengah menanti berapa garis yang muncul, Naruto mendadak sadar sesuatu.

" _Kalau mendapat satu garis, apa artinya?_ " tanya Sasuke. GLEK. " _Aku... hanya mendapat satu garis?"._

* * *

Dengan cemas, Naruto menunggu berapa garis yang akan muncul di alat tes kehamilan sederhana yang Sasuke belikan untuknya. Cemas?

Huh? "Heh... Ke-Kenapa aku berpikir kalau aku hamil?! Dasar Naruto bodoh!" Naruto berteriak melengking. Dilemparnya alat tes kehamilan itu sembarangan dan akhirnya nyangkut di wastafel. Padahal hasil tes itu sama sekali belum dilihatnya. "Aku hanya muntah dan pusing! Sudah pasti masuk angin kan? Duh, aku berpikir terlalu jauh!" Naruto meninggalkan kamar mandi dan lekas mengorek minyak angin di laci meja.

Ia menggosokkannya ke pelipis juga perut. "Huaa... Hangat," sensasi panas akibat minyak angin begitu nyaman di tubuhnya. Naruto kemudian tertidur pulas saking nyamannya. Hingga Sasuke pulang.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke ketika ia sampai di rumah. Naruto kini tak menyambutnya. Bingung melandanya. Tersesat lagi?! Semoga jangan!

Segera, Sasuke mengecek dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, kamar mandi. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukan Naruto terbaring begitu manis di ranjang lengkap dengan selimut. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, mengetahui Naruto telah tidur begitu nyenyak. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang, melepas dasi dan membuka kemeja. Ia meraih handuk, berniat untuk mandi.

Untuk sekedar informasi, di dalam kamar juga ada kamar mandi. Yang di cek tadi Sasuke adalah kamar mandi untuk tamu. Kalau yang di kamar... ya untuk Sasuke dan Naruto saja.

Sasuke meletakkan handuk di gantungan tembok. Ia memandang dirinya di cermin, di atas wastafel. Sasuke melihat ada benda asing yang nyangkut di sana saat ia hendak mencuci tangan. "Apa ini?" ia mengangkat benda itu dan melihatnya sejenak, berusaha mengingat. Benda putih, panjang sekitar... 10 centi? Dengan garis merah... AH IYA! INI ALAT TES HAMIL DI IKLAN ITU KAN?! Sasuke tersentak. "Na-Naruto... Hamil?" pekiknya. _Apa dia benar-benar hamil?_

Niat mandinya batal. Ia membawa alat tes itu keluar kamar mandi. Beruntung Naruto sudah bangun. Kebetulan yang sangat bagus untuk bertanya!

"Sa-Sasuke? Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Naruto kaget. Mendapati suami tercinta sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sudah dari tadi. Kau tadi tidur sangat lelap, aku tak tega membangunkanmu," jawab Sasuke tenang. Naruto bangkit berdiri, sekilas ia melihat Sasuke memegang sesuatu. "Apa itu, Suke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke jadi ingat niatnya untuk bertanya. "Ah ya. Aku ingin tanya. Kau... memakai ini?" ia mengacungkan benda (yang Naruto anggap laknat) itu. Tentu saja, Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Seingatnya ia sudah melemparnya!

"He-Hei... Darimana kau dapat itu?!" Naruto berusaha meraih benda itu dan ingin mencoba membuangnya lagi. Sasuke mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tanya apa kau memakainya?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya. Kini Naruto diam, wajahnya memerah malu. Skak mat lah dia. Lebih baik jujur saja. "Uuh... Iya, iya aku memakainya!" akhirnya Naruto mengaku. _Ho... jadi benar ia memakainya... Kenapa baru sekarang dipakai?_ "Hari ini aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku mual sekali, juga pusing. Aku berpikir-mungkin aku hamil. Tapi tidak! Sepertinya tidak begitu! Makanya, buang saja!" Naruto kembali mencoba merebut alat itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia bertanya. "Hei, kalau garis satu, maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Naruto diam. _Ja-Jangan-jangan... aku hanya mendapat satu garis?_ batin Naruto berkecamuk. "I-Itu..." Naruto ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut Sasuke kecewa dengan hasil tes itu.

"Berarti... aku negatif hamil," jawab Naruto lemas. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menunduk. "Oh," sahutnya. Naruto menoleh, dengan rona merah malu di wajahnya. _Se-sepertinya... Sasuke-kun kecewa..._ "Kau mendapat dua garis. Kau hamil, Naru," ujar Sasuke sumringah. Naruto mengerutkan alis, kaget! Ya, ia kaget bukan main!

"HAAH?! TA-TAPI... AKU MELEMPAR ALAT ITU! BISA JADI RUSAK KAN?" Naruto masih tidak siap kalau hamil. Memang, senang rasanya dapat momongan. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak siap!

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon dokter kandungan," Sasuke pergi dari sana. "Sasuke-kun tunggu!" Naruto hendak mencegah tapi... Sasuke sudah menelpon.

* * *

Dan berakhirlah ia di sini, ruangan 3x4 milik seorang dokter kandungan. "Senangnya, sudah dapat anak, eh?" rupanya, Haruno Sakura-lah yang menjadi dokter kandungannya. Naruto tidak terkejut, karena ia sudah menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin malam.

"Aku tidak tahu! Makanya aku ingin memastikannya disini!" ujar Naruto memasang wajah merengut. Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk duduk. "Kapan terakhir kalian berhubungan suami istri?" tanya Sakura menyiapkan kertas untuk menulis hasil observasi. "Ke-Kenapa kau tanya?" Naruto malu menjawabnya. "Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, sementara Naruto-memerah malu. "Lalu, kapan kau merasakan gejala kehamilan, Nyonya Uchiha?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Ung... kemarin," jawab Naruto jujur. "A-Ano... aku merasa mual dan pusing. Aku pikir aku masuk angin. Tapi, aku mengingat adegan drama yang sering aku tonton. Lalu-aku mencari alat tes itu. Aku hanya iseng saja," jawab Naruto menautkan jari.

Sementara Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya-hanya diam mendengarkan. "Lalu... kau mendapat dua garis dari keisenganmu?" Sakura mengacungkan bukti yang diberikan Sasuke padanya tadi. "Lebih baik aku memeriksamu," Sakura kemudian bangkit. Ia menyuruh Naruto berbaring di ranjang.

"Kalau kau sungguh hamil, usia kandunganmu mungkin baru beberapa hari. Belum ada bentuknya," ujar Sakura, menyesuaikan alat USG di perut Naruto yang masih rata. "Uuh, salahkan saja Sasuke! Dia terlalu bersemangat!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke-sebagai pelaku utama.

"Apa salahnya periksa? Kalau sungguhan bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir. Naruto begitu ceroboh. Dia sendiri yang bilang, kalau ingin menunda memiliki anak. Tapi... akibat hubungan intim mereka malam itu, Sasuke jadi kelepasan. Dan mungkin dia sedang beruntung, Naruto sedang dalam masa subur. Dan begitulah. Janin pun tumbuh.

"Uchiha-san, aku bisa melihat ada gumpalan daging di rahimmu. Tapi... aku belum bisa melihat jantungnya berdetak atau tidak. Karena itu baru bisa dilihat setelah lewat 2 bulan," jelas Sakura. "Kesimpulannya, aku belum bisa bilang kau hamil. Namun, menurut gejala, kau bisa dibilang positif. Selamat Tuan Uchiha, anda akan menjadi ayah 9 bulan lagi," jawab Sakura, menyalami Sasuke. Ritual formal dokter kandungan pada pasien.

Sasuke tentu saja senang. Senyum bahagia terukir jelas di bibirnya. "Dengar itu, Naru? Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dan kau... ibunya!" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih terbaring.

 _Aku... seorang ibu...?_ Air mata mengalir pelan dari mata Naruto. Ia terharu.

Ia bangun dari tidur dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke merangkulnya pelan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah Sakura selesai menulis vitamin yang harus Naruto tebus di bagian farmasi, pasutri itu kemudian keluar dan menunggu di loket obat. Saat sedang menunggu, seseorang menyapa Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersama Naruto.

"Lho, Uchiha-san?" ternyata, Dokter Tsunade yang menghampiri. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. "Ah, Tsunade-sensei. Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Tsunade masih mengenakan jas dokter saat itu, maka Naruto berkesimpulan kalau orang yang menyapa Sasuke itu adalah seorang dokter pula. "Baik. Anda sedang apa? Saya rasa kita tidak punya janji," ujar Tsunade.

"Saya habis ke bagian obstetri," jawab Sasuke ringan. Tsunade terkejut, "Wah, untuk apa anda kesana?" tentu saja ia bertanya, itu bagian untuk wanita!

"Saya mengantar istri saya. Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini Naruto," Sasuke menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang mengenakan terusan selutut dan _cardigan_. Tsunade akhirnya paham. "Oh, Naruto Uchiha? Saya Tsunade, dokter bagian radiologi," tanggap Tsunade ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak berjabat dengan Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menyapa ramah Tsunade. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tsunade-san," jawab Naruto. Mereka berjabat tangan. "Kalau habis dari bagian obstetri, apa Naruto-san sedang hamil?" tanya Tsunade iseng. Naruto memerah malu. "Ti-Tidak! Aku hanya baru merasakan gejala kehamilan. Sasuke yang terlalu semangat bilang kalau aku hamil!" serunya. "Tapi kau tidak dengar kalau Sakura menyelamati kita? Dia bilang kau positif hamil!" sergah Sasuke.

Tsunade tertawa lepas, "Wajar saja, suami-mu ini sangat menyayangimu dan khawatir tentang mu. Dan itu lumrah, Naruto-san. Selamat ya, sudah mendapatkan bayi," balas Tsunade. Ia kemudian pergi, masuk ke bagian radiologi untuk kembali bekerja.

Bagian farmasi mengantri begitu lama. Naruto memanfaatkan ini untuk bertanya perihal Tsunade. "Suke, siapa Tsunade-san? Mengapa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Oh, aku memeriksa hasil ronsen dari MCU waktu itu. Kebetulan, surat rujuk yang diberikan Kabuto-sensei adalah pada Tsunade-sensei," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Hm... ronsen apa?" tanya Naruto-kembali menunjukkan firasat tidak enak. Sasuke menoleh horor. "Waktu kita MCU, nyaris sebulan lalu," jawab Sasuke, berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Naruto. _Tidak, jangan lupa lagi!_

"MCU? MCU itu apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan wajah polos. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah lesu, mendapati pertanyaan istrinya itu. " _Medical Check-up_. Kau lupa?". Naruto masih memajang pose berpikir. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya..." akhirnya ia berujar.

Baru saja kabar kehamilan anak pertamanya sampai di telinga beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu kalimat yang paling tidak Sasuke inginkan malah terlontar dari mulut sang istri tercinta. Pupus sudah harapannya. Kabar gembira akan anaknya seakan tertelan kembali ke bumi sana.

"Uchiha-san!" bagian farmasi memanggil nama keluarga Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri meja. Ia diberikan sebotol vitamin dan suplemen untuk menjaga kehamilan Naruto. Sedang Naruto masih duduk di bangku menunggu Sasuke.

Setelah vitamin itu diambil dan membayar kwitansi, mereka pulang menuju rumah. "Naruto, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi aku ingin memberitahu hal ini pada keluarga mu," Sasuke mendadak berkata selagi mereka di perjalanan pulang.

"Hmm... aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja boleh! Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" Naruto malah memberi respon positif. Tadinya, Sasuke pikir Naruto akan menolak dengan keras dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan pergi diam-diam ke keluarga Uzumaki nanti malam. Tapi sepertinya, bersama dengan Naruto lebih baik.

"Tentu boleh," Sasuke mengubah haluan. Mereka pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki.

Sesampainya di sana, sang ibu yang tengah menyapu halaman depan langsung membanting sapu dan berlari kearah anak yang kini sudah dewasa. "NARU-CHAAAAAN! KAA-SAN MERINDUKANMU!" Kushina tiada berhenti berteriak pada anak perempuannya tersebut. "Kaa-san! Biarkan aku masuk!" Naruto berusaha lepas dari dekapan maut sang ibu.

Keduanya masuk ke rumah. Kushina menyajikan teh. Minato datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. "Tou-san, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto. "Baik-baik saja. Kurama menjaga kami dengan baik," jawab Minato. Dan setelah Minato menyebut nama kakak Naruto itu, sosok aslinya muncul dari pintu depan. " _Tadai-_ lho? Naru-chan? Sasuke? Sedang apa?" Kurama terheran-heran melihat adik dan iparnya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tou-san tidak tahu. Mereka mendadak datang," Minato menjawab. "Kaa-san yakin, Naru-chan mau bicara kan? Ada apa Naru-chan?" Kushina menaruh 5 gelas dan sepoci teh panas. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Minato. Kurama masuk ke dapur dulu untuk cuci tangan.

"Etto... Naru hanya mau bilang..." Naruto ragu untuk mengatakan ini. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. "Naru hamil," potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan semuanya. "HAMIL?!" Kushina, Minato, Kurama kompak menjerit.

Kurama lekas menghampiri Naruto. "Kau?! Kau benar-benar hamil, Naruto?! Perutmu sama sekali tidak buncit!" Kurama menekan-nekan perut Naruto. "Ku-nii apa-apaan sih! Tentu saja tidak buncit! Ini baru beberapa hari!" jelas Naruto sambil memukul tangan kakaknya yang iseng.

Kushina mengelus tangan Naruto. "Syukurlah... Kau akhirnya mendapat bayi. Ahh... Minato, kita akan menjadi kakek dan nenek," Kushina bersandar di bahu Minato. "Haha, aku merasa tua, Kushina," balas Minato geli. "Dan kau jadi paman, Kurama," Kushina menunjuk anak laki-lakinya yang memilih jomblo seumur hidup. Syukurlah, berkat ke-jomblo-annya, Kurama mampu mengurus Kushina dan Minato di usia senja. Kurama merengut dipanggil paman oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Yah, kurasa... Kita perlu mengadakan perayaan. Bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama Naru?" ajak Kushina bersemangat. Naruto langsung mengangguk. "Ayo, Kaa-san!".

Makan malam sedang dibuat oleh ibu dan anak itu. Sementara para laki-laki menunggu di ruang makan. Sasuke hanya diam. Minato membaca koran sedangkan Kurama main dengan ponsel. "Ano... Ku-nii, Minato-san. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu," Sasuke membuka obrolan pria. Minato menutup koran dan memasang posisi serius. "Kau ingin bicara apa, Sasuke? Ayo katakan saja," jawab Minato ramah.

Kurama masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, tapi Sasuke yakin kalau kakak iparnya itu mendengarkan. "Selain hamil, aku juga punya kabar lain," jawab Sasuke. Kurama melirik kearah Sasuke. Tanda kalau ia penasaran dengan kabar lain yang Sasuke bawa.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto selalu kelupaan sesuatu. Ia bahkan pernah tersesat sampai tidak pulang semalaman. Saat aku memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya melakukan MCU dan melihat hasilnya, seorang dokter mengatakan kalau Naruto mengidap penyakit Alzheimer,". Sasuke menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

Keduanya terpaku. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu Alzheimer. Namun dokter itu menjelaskan, Alzheimer adalah penyakit lupa," Sasuke melanjutkan. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hei, gosip apa yang membawamu kemari? Jangan bercanda!" Kurama memotong.

"Aku juga berharap itu hanyalah gosip dan tidak terjadi. Tapi itulah yang terjadi," jawab Sasuke tegas. Kurama menggebrak meja. "Jangan mengada-ada! Naru mana mungkin sakit seperti itu! Ia terlihat sehat!" Kurama membalas dengan suara keras.

"Memang begitu gejalanya, Ku-nii! Tapi Naru sudah sangat sering kelupaan sesuatu! Ia lupa hari jadi kami, ia lupa kalau kau datang ke rumah, ia tersesat, ia lupa menaruh barang, dan ia lupa menambahkan garam ke dalam sup! Apa kau pikir itu semua kebetulan?" Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

"Awalnya aku pikir itu hanyalah kebiasaan Naruto yang pelupa. Namun semakin lama ia semakin aneh. Ia juga pernah berpakaian bukan seperti gaya-nya," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Dia memang terkena penyakit itu. Aku berusaha mengelak tapi memang itu kenyataannya," Sasuke terngah-engah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

Minato masih termangu, menatap Sasuke minta penjelasan. Sedangkan Kurama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Keduanya tercengang.

PRAANG! Suara mangkuk pecah terdengar tak jauh dari meja makan. Sasuke dan Kurama yang tengah berdiri pasca berdebat, menoleh ke arah suara.

Naruto, berdiri mematung tidak lebih dari dua meter dari mereka bertiga. Di dekat kakinya terdapat ceceran sayuran dan kuah yang tumpah, berikut pecahan mangkuk keramik sebagai wadahnya.

Sontak saja, Sasuke tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan tentu saja sadar dengan apa yang telah Naruto dengar.

"Aku, a-aku... kenapa... penyakit apa, Sasuke-kun?". Ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Menelan lagi apa yang tadi ingin ia lontarkan pada Kurama-sebelum ada acara mangkuk jatuh di kaki Naruto.

"Naru-chan?! Ada apa?" Kushina menghampiri setelah mendengar mangkuk pecah. Segera ia menghampiri putrinya dan memungut pecahan mangkuk.

Kurama dan Minato menatap panik Naruto mereka. Mata Naruto berkaca siap menangis. "Al-zhei-mer?" suara berubah parau.

Mencicit dan menghilang berikut kesadarannya. Naruto ambruk.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Holaaaaa minna-san! Akhirnya saya update lagi. (WOY BUSET UPDATE LAMA BENER!)

Maaf ya minna, saya lama update dikarenakan banyak faktor seperti koneksi internet, ide buntu, tiada waktu dan lain-lain (HALAH ALESAN!)

Gomen yaa, mudah-mudahan cerita ini membayar hutang selama ini...

Oh yaa, Selamat Tahun Baru semuanyaaa! (TELAT WOYY TELAT!)

Okey, jangan lupa review cerita Ao yaa, Ao tunggu!

Makasih yang sudah baca sampai sini~

Sankyuu~~

AkaiLoveAoi


	8. Pertanyaan

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary : _"Sasuke-kun... Kami titip Naru-chan, ya?"._ _"Bangunlah... Jangan tidur begitu... Aku minta maaf,"._ _Siapa itu?_

* * *

Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Begitulah batin Sasuke terus berteriak.

Naruto. Terhuyung hilang kesadaran. Kushina panik bukan main. "Naru? Naru-chan?!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto agar kembali bangun. Minato bangkit dari kursi makan, niatnya ingin menggendong Naruto. Tapi mengingat umur, sendi pinggang tidak mendukung.

Kurama akhirnya mengambil inisiatif membopong Naruto ke kamar Naruto dulu. Sementara Sasuke masih terpaku di meja makan.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Kushina bergelayut di tangan Sasuke, meminta jawaban. Matanya berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis. Seumur-umur, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat anaknya pingsan.

"Kushina, kita akan bicarakan bersama. Tunggu Kurama turun," Minato menengahi. Sasuke kemudian duduk, mencoba rileks. Di minumnya teh yang masih tersisa di meja. Semenit kemudian, Kurama turun dari kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..." Kushina kembali memohon kejelasan. Kurama menatapnya benci, tapi Sasuke mengerti kalau itu tatapan _brother complex_ Kurama. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Kurama, berikut Minato yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Sasuke akhirnya menjelaskan dari awal sejak kejadian lupa hari jadi, hingga yang terakhir, lupa kalau pernah melakukan MCU.

Kushina awalnya termangu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke mengenai apa yang menimpa anaknya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia terisak dan berurai air mata.

Kushina menangis mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan sakit seperti ini. Minato pun sama. Sama sekali tidak pernah ada dugaan, bahkan nama penyakit itu pun tak pernah terbesit di kepala.

"Kupikir, saat ini sebaiknya... kita sebaiknya menjaga kandungan Naruto saja," Kurama tiba-tiba menawarkan solusi, berbeda dari dia yang biasanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu Alzheimer-terang saja. Aku tidak mau _imouto_ -ku menderita, terlebih dia sedang hamil. Makanya, jangan pernah bicara mengenai penyakit itu lagi," ia menatap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke tahu, insiden Naruto pingsan adalah akibat mulut besarnya yang adu mulut dengan Kurama. Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia kelepasan akibat Kurama yang terus menyangkal fakta yang ia berikan.

"Aku juga salah. Lain kali aku mau lihat hasil MCU milik Naruto," Kurama mengaku salah-seperti dugaan Sasuke barusan. "Maaf," Sasuke menyela. Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," lanjut Sasuke. "Kalian semua boleh membenciku, aku baru memberi tahu kalian sekarang," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Minato meraih tangan Sasuke yang tengah terlipat di meja makan.

"Kami mengerti, kau pasti takut," ucap Minato. "Kami tidak membencimu, dan kau tidak perlu takut," lanjut Minato dan kini ia memberikan senyuman sejuk pada Sasuke.

"Kami semua sayang padamu seperti halnya pada Naru-chan. Ini lebih baik dari pada bohong pada kami," Minato menanggapi bijak. Kurama hanya diam, menyetujui ucapan Minato tanpa bicara. "Sasuke-kun... Kami titip Naru-chan, ya?" Minato kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menatap wajah keluarga mertua. Kushina menatapnya dengan mata berkaca dan senyum, Kurama sang ipar memberinya tatapan tenang, sedangkan Minato berkata, "Naru-chan pasti bahagia kalau kau terus ada di sisinya,". Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Keluarga ini bahkan sama sekali tidak memecatnya sebagai menantu karena penyakit yang diderita istrinya.

Rasa takut Sasuke menguap, berganti rasa bahagia dan sedih yang datang bersamaan sehingga ia sama sekali tak bisa mengontrolnya. Sungguh, sangat beruntung-lah dirinya, sudah besan dengan keluarga ini.

"Sasuke, jaga adik-ku," ujar Kurama. "Te-Tentu!".

* * *

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Dipandangnya wajah Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata. Selimut menutupi tubuh istrinya hingga sebatas leher.

"Naru..." Dipanggilnya nama sang istri. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan wajah Naruto. Mulai dari poni yang jatuh, kening, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dan berakhir di dagu.

Sasuke meremat selimut Naruto. "Bangunlah... Jangan tidur begitu... Aku minta maaf," Sasuke berkata dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya kini mengelus tangan Naruto pelan. "Bangunlah... Kau harus makan, Naru. Nanti kalau anak kita lapar bagaimana?" Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto dari luar selimut .

"Naru... Bangun...". TES... TES... Air mata menetes, jatuh di atas sprei Naruto. Sasuke terisak, menahan tangis yang mendadak keluar. Rematan tangan Sasuke menguat.

"Ngh..." Samar, terdengar desahan ringan dari sang istri. Sasuke tersadar, langsung ia hapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi.

Bisa Sasuke lihat kini kelopak sewarna karamel itu telah menunjukkan bola mata biru yang membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa lepas. "Sasu...?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara lemah karena baru saja bangun tidur.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipis. "Naru..." Sasuke hanya mampu bergumam. Naruto mencoba duduk. Sasuke pun membantunya untuk bangun. "Sasu... mengapa aku ada di sini?". Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar begitu Naruto bertanya.

"Kita..." Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa. "Kita dimana Sasuke...?" Naruto kembali bertanya, matanya memandang sekeliling. Mencoba mengambil tindakan netral sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang tadi berdetak keras karena takut, Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto lembut.

"Kita di rumah orang tua mu. Ini kamarmu," jawab Sasuke tenang. Sasuke bisa melihat mata istrinya masih ragu akan jawabannya. Sasuke yakin, kalau istrinya akan bertanya lagi. "Rumah orang tua? Untuk apa kita kemari?".

Sasuke menjawab dengan sabar semua pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan. Ia tengah berpikir apa sebaiknya ia bertanya tentang hal ini.

"Naru-chan..." Sasuke mulai bertanya. "Hm..?". Diteguk kasar ludah yang yang terkumpul di kerongkongan dengan susah payah. "Apa kau ingat... kita habis dari mana tadi?". Sasuke entah mengapa mengharap jawaban 'tidak' kali ini keluar dari mulut sang istri.

Ia bisa lihat Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Kukira kita menginap di sini semalaman," jawab Naruto di luar dugaan.

"Lalu... apa kau ingat, sesuatu sebelum kau tidur?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Naruto menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak,".

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu. Kau tidak ingat?" pancing Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali ingin Naruto lupa kali ini. Ia tidak mau Naruto ingat perkataannya yang membuat istrinya sampai hilang sadar.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa? Bilang saja sekarang," jawab Naruto. Sasuke memandangnya.

"Aku... bilang...". Diantara jujur atau bohong, Sasuke memilih opsi kedua. Bohong demi kebaikan istri itu, boleh kan?

"Kamu bilang...?" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Aku cinta kamu,". Tapi yang ini bukan bohong. Hanya jawaban pengganti dari kalimat di waktu sebelumnya.

* * *

Di ujung hari, Sasuke dan Naruto pamit untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Sejuta pesan dari Kushina untuk anak dalam kandungan mengalir saat mereka hendak pulang.

Malam telah datang ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi setelah mengetahui keadaan istrinya sudah membaik. Ia membiarkan istrinya memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

Dari dapur terdengar suara pisau beradu dengan talenan. Naruto tengah memotong sayuran untuk bahan sup.

TOK TOK TOK. Ia bisa mendengar ada seseorang yang datang. "Siapa malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Masih bebalut _apron_ , ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Naruto ramah. "Apa ini keluarga Uchiha?" tanya sosok tamu itu. Naruto tersenyum, "Benar, ini rumah keluarga Uchiha. Anda ada perlu apa?".

"Ah, sebenarnya saya kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda," ujar sosok itu lagi. Naruto menyiritkan alis, "Hah? Bertemu saya?". Anggukan ia dapatkan dari sosok itu.

"Naru-chan, siapa itu?" mendadak terdengar suara Sasuke dari dalam.

Sasuke melihat istrinya di luar, pintu terbuka dan istrinya tengah bicara dengan seseorang yang terlihat asing di matanya.

 _Siapa itu?_

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Haloooo minna-san! Lama tak jumpa dengan saayaaaa!

Saya mengerti saya apdet sangat lama ya... berbagai faktor ada untuk itu.

Saya minta maaf kalau ada yang nggak menarik dari fic saya, dan kesalahan seperti typo dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka ya, sankyuu yang udah baca sampai sini!

Doain cepet kelar!

AkaiLoveAoi


	9. Jawaban

**_Alzheimer Disease_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kyuubi/Kurama, Itachi U, Tsunade, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : FemNaru. OOC, typo, pasaran, gak jelas, alur maju mundur dll

Summary : Masalah dari masa lalu Naruto dan Sakura terangkat... Sasuke mendapat surat dari seseorang. Juga, siapa yang memberikan surat pada Sasuke?

* * *

Siapa itu? Siapa yang bicara dengan Naruto di luar?

Sasuke lekas berlari ke pintu depan, menemui Naruto yang bicara dengan seseorang.

"Naruto! Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Sasuke menghampirinya dengan panik. Naruto berbalik dan Sasuke segera merangkulnya. Mata elang Sasuke mencari sosok tamu dalam gelap, tapi saat ia datang dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ya masa, hantu?

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mengantarkan ini," Naruto mengacungkan paket setebal kamus bahasa Inggris yang dibungkus kertas coklat. Sasuke menduga itu berisi buku. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke penuh sidik. Naruto geleng kepala. "Tidak, sepertinya tukang kirim surat biasa. Ah ya, ada surat untukmu,". Naruto mengeluarkan amplop putih dari balik paket.

Tertulis _'Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke_ '. Sasuke meraih surat itu. Kecurigaannya tiada berkurang, tapi sepertinya kalau mau dikejar tak ada gunanya. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk,".

* * *

 _Untuk Uchiha Sasuke,_

 _Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bicara padamu. Mungkin sejak kau kecil? Kau sekarang sudah punya istri yang cantik._

 _Aku kaget saat mendengar dia adalah istrimu. Aku sempat melihat istrimu di hutan dan menolongnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menelantarkan wanita secantik itu sampai ditemukan olehku. Tidak perlu berterimakasih, kau harus bisa menjaga istrimu dengan baik._

 _Aku memberikan buku pada istrimu. Pasti ia bosan menunggu kau pulang kerja kan?_

 _Semoga kalian bahagia,_

 _Itachi_

 _._

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Aniki masih ada," Sasuke meremat surat itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

 ** _4 bulan kemudian..._**

Perut Naruto mulai terlihat buncit saat memasuki minggu ke-16. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya.

Sasuke boleh bernafas lega, selama 4 bulan kehamilan Naruto, gejala penyakit Alzheimer sama sekali tidak muncul. Tidak ada kejadian lupa yang signifikan semenjak insiden di kediaman Naruto. Istri tercintanya bisa beraktifitas dengan baik.

"Aku belum bisa menduga apa kelamin bayi mu, Uchiha-san," sahut Sakura saat Naruto kontrol ke dokter. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut menatap layar yang merekam kegiatan sang bayi di rahimnya. Ia melihat seonggok daging bernyawa, janin dalam kandungannya.

"Yang pasti, dia sehat kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sebentar Sakura menatap teman lamanya ini. Sahabatnya sejak SMA dulu.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sakura yang mengenakan jas dokter. "Dia akan selalu sehat selama Sasuke memberikanmu nutrisi yang benar!" jawab Sakura. Nadanya agak sedikit tinggi. Sakura menyudahi pemeriksaan. Ia memberikan Naruto foto USG yang tadi.

Naruto tampak sedikit berpikir mengenai kalimat Sakura barusan. "Sakura..." panggil Naruto pelan. Sakura yang sedang menulis laporan pemeriksaan di meja-nya menyahut tanpa menoleh. "Ya?".

Naruto duduk di depannya. "Sasuke-kun selalu memperhatikan ku. Jangan khawatir," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura berhenti menulis. Ia menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan dari kalimat tadi. "Kau... masih marah pada ku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura mendecih. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan pernah membahas masalah itu lagi. Sekarang, kau boleh pulang," Sakura langsung menyudahi pembicaraan terkait Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan kertas yang harus ditebus di farmasi. "Semoga sehat selalu," ujar Sakura saat Naruto menutup pintu ruang praktek-nya.

Setelah sendirian, Sakura duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Ia menutup muka dengan telapak tangan. Lalu menyibak rambut warna merah muda-nya yang saat itu tergelung ke belakang. "Aku tidak marah... aku hanya sebal pada Uchiha yang menikah denganmu..." ia berbisik lirih entah pada siapa.

* * *

Dahulu saat SMA, Naruto dan Sakura bersahabat layaknya amplop surat dan perangko. Mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah berpisah. Orang tua mereka sudah saling mengenal. Sesekali Naruto menginap di tempat Sakura dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Naruto adalah gadis yang manis, sementara Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Mereka berdua menjadi sepasang gadis yang diincar satu sekolah akibat pesonanya. Naruto pandai dalam hal bicara dan memasak, sementara Sakura berbakat dalam pelajaran dan olahraga.

Saat tahun kedua mereka SMA, Sakura mengaku pada Naruto kalau ia menyukai Sasuke, pemuda yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu di sekolah. Ia selalu ada di atas Sakura saat ujian mingguan. Awalnya Sakura membencinya karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan posisi satu pada Sakura yang selalu menjadi peringkat dua.

Tapi, makin hari karena ia penasaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Ia selalu bercerita kepada Naruto perihal perasaannya pada Sasuke. Naruto merespon positif.

Ia selalu menyemangati Sakura dan diam-diam selalu mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke dengan berbagai cara. Ia berusaha menjadi mak comblang bagi mereka berdua.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Sasuke malah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, sahabat yang selalu bersama Sakura.

Persahabatan Sakura dan Naruto sedikit renggang, apalagi setelah Sasuke menikahi Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa marah pada Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak salah.

Ia sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak pernah bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

 _Huh, payah. Aku jadi ingat masalah itu lagi..._ Sakura membantin sambil menggenggam erat pulpennya.

* * *

Naruto duduk di sofa sejenak setelah ia pulang dari kontrol kehamilan. Hari ini ia sendirian tanpa Sasuke. Mendadak Sasuke harus kerja total seminggu ini karena perusahaannya mengalami sedikit kendala.

Ingatannya melayang pada insiden tadi bersama Sakura, (mantan) sahabatnya sejak SMA.

Kalau diingat lagi, perpisahan mereka sangatlah tidak elit karena hanya masalah pria. Hanya karena Sasuke.

Sasuke yang jatuh cinta padanya, dan Sakura yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia ingat betul ia sudah berkali-kali menolak cinta pemuda itu dahulu saat SMA.

Tapi Sakura yang muak dengan semuanya, menyuruhnya untuk menerima semua cinta Sasuke.

 _Hiduplah dengan Sasuke, ambil bagian ku juga._

Ia ingat betul pesan Sakura dulu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu lagi. Ia menikah karena ia mencintai Sasuke juga, bukan hanya faktor mendukung Sakura saja. Dan sekarang ia sudah hamil anak Sasuke.

Apa Sakura masih mau jadi temannya? Ia tidak begitu yakin kalau Sakura memaafkannya karena pada akhirnya ia mengandung anak Sasuke.

TING TONG. Bel berbunyi pertanda ada tamu. Naruto sedikit heran siapa yang bertamu siang bolong begini. Bukankah semua orang bekerja?

"Lho? Sakura-chan?" Naruto bingung mendapati dokter kandungan yang merawatnya bertamu ke rumah.

"Aku datang kemari bukan sebagai dokter, tapi tamu biasa. Aku boleh masuk kan?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tersenyum canggung dan kemudian mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk.

Setelah teh dan kue disajikan oleh nyonya rumah, Sakura mulai membuka percakapan.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan yang tadi," Sakura berujar setelah menaruh gelas teh yang ia minum. "Aku tidak lagi marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka pada Sasuke," ujar Sakura kemudian.

Naruto bernafas lega. Ia baru saja memikirkan hal itu tadi dan sekarang, hal itu menguap begitu saja.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Naruto bertanya supaya lebih pasti. "Memangnya kau salah? Yang salah si Uchiha itu. Awas saja kalau ia menyakitimu, aku tak segan menguliti-nya," ujar Sakura kejam. Naruto berkata supaya membatalkan niatnya pada suaminya.

Tapi, ini lebih dari cukup. Hubungannya dengan Sakura mendekati kata baik.

* * *

Di pedalaman hutan di dalam sebuah pondok, terdapat sesosok pria yang sedang memasak.

Ia mengenakan jaket dan celana panjang guna menahan dingin. Raut wajahnya datar, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi ada yang lain dari matanya.

Ia memandang sebuah gambar, foto yang hangus setengah bagian.

"Sepertinya Sasuke akan segera mencariku. Atau... dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?" bisa didengar lirihan dari mulutnya.

"Bukannya tak ingin bertemu Sasuke... Aku takut kau lari kalau melihatku," Itachi, kakak Sasuke berujar masih sambil melihat foto dan juga mengaduk panci.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo, kembali lagi di serial yang sama bersama saya, Ao!

Saya kembali dengan cerita seperti ini dengan alur tidak jelas dan typo sana sini!

Duh, pokoknya jangan lupa review yah kalian kaum pembaca!

Sankyuu yang sudah baca sampai sini!

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
